1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to jewelry, more specifically to jewelry articles, such as bracelets, necklaces, and the like, which can be adjusted to account for different sizes.
2. Background of the Related Art
Jewelry articles, such as bands, can include features that allow their size to be adjusted or modified to suit the preference of the wearer. Traditionally, such adjustable bands have included multiple segments joined together by an adjustment feature or mechanism.
For example, the adjustable jewelry article disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,443 to Grosser-Samuels includes a complex adjustment mechanism having springs and buttons. In another example, the jewelry article described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0022778 to Ferlise includes multiple adjustment features, chains, and ornamental features which add complexity to the article especially when attempting to adjust its size.
Having multiple band pieces and/or complex adjustment features increases the manufacturing cost of the jewelry article and reduces the robustness and usability of the band.
Accordingly, there is a need for simpler, user-friendly adjustable jewelry and/or multifunctional adjustable jewelry that can be easily modified for size and/or aesthetics to suit the wearer.